Grand-Line Musical
by the sister of the anime bros
Summary: Brace yourselves! Everyone's favorite characters are participating in all of our favorite songs from beloved Walt Disney Pictures! I take requests :) [Chapter 5. Shanks and Yasopp teach Luffy a very important phrase.]
1. Chapter 1 Savages

_Alright so I have been suffering from MAJOR Writer's Block. I just thought this would sort of put a load off._

_This is based off __WitchcraftAndTrickery__'s __**Thedas Does Disney. **__If you're into Dragon Age then I highly recommend it :)_

_So…yeah. There will be times when I need inspiration so if you want, please put a song request and the characters you want it with in a review. I accept all pairings just…please don't make them too frequent :| This __**is **__One Piece you know._

_**Savages [Pocohontas]- Whitebeard War**_

Akainu looked emotionlessly at Sengoku. Fire-Fist had been captured, It's about damned time! "So? All we have to do is bring his head on a pike and be done with it!"

Sengoku sighed, "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Sakazuki. Right now, as we speak, Edward Newgate and his men are headed this way. This will result in war."

Akainu glared at the wall and balled his fists. "Of course. What else is new…" He looked up. "_What can you expect? From filthy little heathens."_ He asked one of his men, who just shrugged in confusion. "_Their whole disgusting life is like a curse." _Some of the Marines glanced at each other, murmuring in agreement. Akainu stepped in front of them all.

"_There soul's a hellish red. They're only good when dead!" _He shook his fist to the sky, "_They're vermin, as we say, and __**worse**__!"_

"_They're savages! Savages!" _The Marines began shouting in agreement.

"_Barely even human!"_

"_Savages! Savages!"_

"_Drive them from our port!" _Akainu declared, looking Sengoku right in the eyes, "_They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war!"_

"_They're savages! Savages!" _Both the Marines and Akainu howled at the Fleet Admiral. "_Dirty pirate devils! We must sound the drums of war!"_

Sengoku bit his lip.

**OoOoO**

Whitebeard paced back and forth on the ship, Marco looked right at him. Eyes widened.

Ace… was captured?

Pops sighed, _"This is what we feared. The government's a demon, the only thing they feel at all is greed." _He looked up at his sons and daughters.

"_Beneath that filthy hide," _Marco growled, _"There's emptiness inside."_

"_I wonder if they even bleed!" _Jozu cried out.

"_They're savages! Savages!" _The crew yelled, "_Barely even human! Savages! Savages!"_

"_Killers at the core." _Whitebeard snarled, thinking of Roger.

"_They're different from us." _Marco said, _"Which means they can't be trusted."_

"_We must sound the drums of war!" _Whitebeard declared.

"_Savages! Savages!"_

"_First we save our brother, then we sound the drums of war!"_

"_Savages! Savages!" _The Marines cried meanwhile.

"_Let's go kill a few, men!" _Hina shouted at her squad.

"_Savages! Savages!" _The Whitebeard Pirates yelled.

"_Now it's up to you, men!" _Haruta commanded her division.

"_Savages! Savages!" _Both Marine and Pirates exclaimed. _"Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war!"_

**OoOoO**

Luffy looked out on the horizon from the ship.

"_Is there nothing I can do?" _He said to no one in particular. He couldn't even save his crew, how could he save Ace?

"_Will this really be the end? Is it only death that awaits just around the riverbend?"_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Iva, who gave him an encouraging nod. Luffy grinned. Who was he kidding? Luffy will save his brother. No matter what it took.

**OoOoO**

Whitebeard looked up at the sky. It was time.

"_This will be the day." _He looked at the rest of the pirates. _"Let's go men!"_

"_This will be the morning." _Akainu muttered, _"Bring out the prisoner!"_

"_We will see them dying in the dust!"_

"_I don't know what I can do." _Luffy thought, running with Iva, Crocodile, and the Kamabakka Kingdom. _"Still I know I've got to try."_

"_Now we make 'em pay!"_ the Marines yelled.

"_Nami help my feet to fly!" _Luffy closed his eyes.

"_Now without a warning." _The Whitebeards said.

"_Usopp help my heart be brave." _Luffy ran faster.

"_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust!"_

"_Spirits of Sabo and Mom." _Luffy opened his eyes and stared in front of him with determination.

"_It's them or us…"_

"_Please don't let it be too late!" _Luffy cried.

"_They're just a bunch of filthy stinking…"_

"_Savages!" _The Marines yelled at the battlefield.

"_Savages!" _The pirates roared.

"_Demons!"_

"_Devils!"_

"_Kill them!" _Akainu snarled.

"_Savages!" _The pirates have arrived.

"_Savages!" _The Marines shouted.

"_What are we waiting for?!" _Akainu screamed.

"_Destroy they're evil race_" Both sides growled, "_Until there's no trace left."_

"_How loud are the drums of war!" _Luffy yelled, seeing the battlefield.

"_We will sound the drums of war!  
(Savages, Savages)"_

"_Now we sound the drums of war!  
(Savages, Savages)"_

"_Now we see what comes, of trying to be scums." _Akainu directed his men to the pirates.

"_Now we sound the drums…of…war!"_

"_Is the death of all I love," _Luffy rushed to the middle of the battlefield. "_Carried in the drumming of war?"_

"STOP!" Luffy screamed at everyone. He stepped in the center.

"If you kill Ace, you'll have to kill me, too."

_A/N: Holy shit you have no idea how long this chapter took! I spent hourse trying to decide on whether to go with the Whitebeard War or the Alabasta War n_n I'm serious I had to __**literally**__ roll some dice._

_Well anyway, requests are welcome! :) Just remember, __Only __**Classic**__ Disney Songs. __I really don't want someone giving me the Suite Life on Deck theme ^_^"_


	2. Chapter 2 Can't Wait to Be King

_Okay, so I already had this chapter in a separate one-shot, but I decided to just delete the one-shot and put it in this. :| Don't worry I'll upload another chapter today since I didn't actually write this one for this specific story._

_Thank you, __xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx __for the request! :D_

**I Just Can't Wait to Be King [Lion King] –Luffy, Sabo & Dadan**

"I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Young Luffy's rants started again, Dadan snorted and tried hard to read her newspaper.

"'King of the Pirates' my ass." She grumbled under her breath, "The nasty brat can't even keep up with his dirty socks." She put down the newspaper and stormed outside.

"Luffy, Sabo! Chores!" She yelled out, Sabo looked at her and chuckled a bit, glancing at Luffy. "Oi, Lu, do kings have to take orders from just a fat old bandit?" Luffy looked up as if in deep thought, and then grinned, shaking his small head while Dadan scowled.

"You? King? Kid, you could never become a pirate, much less king of them."

Luffy grinned again, "You wanna bet? I'll be ten times the pirate Gold Roger was!" Dadan's eyebrows flew up. Now he's just joking.

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" _Luffy shouted. Dadan rolled her eyes.

"_Well I've never seen a king of pirates with quite so little hair."_She sneered, Luffy grinned and jumped atop a rock, starting up again, _"I'm gonna be the main event! Like no pirate was before! I'm brushing up on looking down! I'm working on my __**ROAR!"**_He bellowed, Sabo laughed, applauding Luffy's courage…or perhaps Dadan's frustration.

The bandit snorted, _"What a rather uninspiring thing…" _She muttered.

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_

"You've got a long way to go, little brat, if you think-"

"_No one saying 'do this'!" _Luffy sang.

"Well when I said that-"

Sabo grinned and joined in, _"No one saying 'be there!'"_

"What I meant was-"

"_No one saying 'stop that!" _Luffy laughed.

"What you don't see-"

"_No one saying 'see here'!" _The boys chorused.

"NOW SEE HERE!"

"_Free to run around all day!" _Luffy sang, skipping away to Dadan's horror. "Where are you goi-"

"_Free to do it all my way!" _He laughed, grabbing Sabo and running off. Dadan screeched something incomprehensible and raced after them.

"_I think it's time that me and you arranged a heart-to-heart!" _She panted.

"_Kings don't need advice from stupid bandits for a start." _Sabo reminded her with a grin.

Dadan cried out in frustration, _"If this is where Garp's kid is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Foosha, I wouldn't hang around!" _The boys laughed again and ignored her, skipping into Makino's bar. Dadan seethed, _"This boy is getting wildly out of wing!"_

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!" _Luffy sang, skipping with Sabo inside the pub, much to the customers and Makino's amusement.

"_Everybody look left!" _The people laughed and did as Luffy directed them.

"_Everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm standing in spotlight!"_

"_NOT YET!" _Dadan cried, storming through the door.

"_Let every sailor go for broke and sing" _Makino and everyone sang. "_Let's hear it on the ship and on the brig!_ _It's gonna be King Luffy's greatest fling!" _Makino threw Luffy's hat to him, which he caught with a grin.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" _Luffy sang.

"_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" _Sabo and Makino cried enthusiastically.

"_Oh, I just can't wait..."_

"_Just can't wait"_

"_To be king!"_

Everyone cheered and laughed. Luffy and Sabo high-fived enthusiastically with grins on their faces.

Dadan sighed, he's going to be an interesting pirate, she'll give him that.

* * *

_A/N: …Yup :| I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter so it should be done within a few hours._

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3 Go the Distance

**Go the Distance [Hercules] –Usopp**

Usopp sighed, walking aimlessly through the village. It was dead night; the boys were asleep, the villagers were out at the tavern or sleeping as well, and Kaya must've been long gone into dreamland hours ago.

The long-nosed village boy sat down on the cliff and held his arms around his legs. _"I have often dreamed," _He sang, _"of a far off place. Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me…"_ Usopp sighed and looked at the sky. _"Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face; and a voice keeps saying: 'This is where I'm meant to be'."_

The tanned boy closed his eyes, imagining a big crowd screaming, chanting 'Captain Usopp'. "_I will find my way. I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong." _He opened his eyes and looked out at the shore. _"I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong…"_

Usopp shook his head. Who was he kidding? The only thing he's good at is telling giant fibs to sickly girls and young children. What kind of pirate is that?

Usopp sighed sadly and was about to get up when his slingshot fell out of his bag. "Eh?" He said, taking it and examining the weapon he carved out of hand. The boy suddenly smiled and ran into the forest where all his targets were. He took his ammo and began shooting, hitting the bulls-eye many times. He grinned.

"_I am on my way!"_ He declared. "_I can go the distance! I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong!" _ Usopp tensed his arm and grinned, seeing a bulge. "_I know every mile, will be worth my while… I would go most anywhere to find where I belong!"_

He walked outside, feeling triumphant, when he saw the sun had risen. Usopp grinned, running into the village. Ready to start the new day.

He knows he'll go the distance, but for now, his duties lay in this village.

* * *

_A/N: Oh good god I love this song T_T I know, I know, it was super short but to be fair; the song itself has barely any lyrics, just a lot of music breaks :|_

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4 This Is Halloween

_Wooh! Another update! \o/ I'll probably update again today, depends on if I'm in the right mood :P_

_Thank you __MerryAnchor16 __for the request!_

**This is Halloween [Nightmare Before Christmas] –Thriller Bark**

Moriah looked out from the balcony in complete boredom. Thriller Bark has been rather uneventful for his tastes, wait. Scratch that, he was going completely _insane_ with boredom and lack of shadows!

He rested his chin on his palm for a while when he saw Absalom at the bottom of the balcony…and… was that a _piano _in front of him?

"Absalom! What the hell are you doing?!" Moriah demanded. "And why do you have a piano with you?!"

"Ahem, it's an _organ_ Moriah. And I am going to make the women swoon for me with my beautiful voice!" Absalom declared; he began hitting some keys and sang, _"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" _Moriah just stared at him, jaw open in horror.

Suddenly, Cindry joined in. "_Come with us and you will see. This our town of Halloween."_

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene," _Perona floated through the sky, _"Trick or treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright." _The ghost-princess suddenly made her Hollows join along with her, _"It's our town! Everybody scream! In this town of Halloween!"_

"_I am the one hiding under your bed!" _Tararan the Spider-Monkey crawled up the castle, much to Moriah's complete and utter horror. "_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."_

"_I am the one hiding under your stairs." _Buhichuck the Pig sang, "_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my tail."_

"_This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" _All the zombies rose from their graves and sang. It took all of Moriah's sheer will not to vomit all over the balcony.

Lola came up then and sang, "_In this town, we call home everyone hail to the Zombie Song."_

"_In this town!" _Hogback bellowed, "_Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_

"_Round that corner,"_ Perona's hollows sang, _"_man hiding in the trash can _something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!"_

"_SCREAM this is Halloween," _Ryuma joined along, _"Red'n'black! Slimy green!"_

"_Aren't you scared?"_

"_Well that's just fine!" _Perona snorted, landing on the ground, _"Say it once say it twice! Fly with the moon in the dead of night!"_

"_Everybody SCREAM! Everybody SCREAM!"_

"_In our town of Halloween…"_

"_I am the clown with the tear-away face!" _Hildon cried out, _"here in a flash and gone without a trace!"_

"_I am the 'who' you called!" _Absalom started again,_" 'Who's there?'"_

"_I am the wind blowing through your hair…" _Hogback sang.

Perona began glaring at Moriah, who quickly sang, _"I am the shadow on the moon at night! Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!" _Perona nodded and moved on.

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"_

"_Tender lumplings everywhere." _Perona, Cindry and Lola sang, _"Life's no fun without a good scare."_

"_That's our job," _Ryuma sang, _"But we're not mean!" _Hildon sang as well. _"In our town of Halloween."_

"_In this town! Don't we love it now!" _Hogback sang out again, "_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_

"_Doctor Hogback might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee! Make you jump out of your skin."_

"_This is Halloween! Everybody scream! Won't you make way for a very special guy!"_

"_Our man Hogback is King of the Zombie Patch! Everyone hail to the Zombie King!"_

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"_

"_In this town, we call home." _The Risky Brothers chanted, _"Everyone hail to the Zombie Song!"_

"_La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La,!"_

"_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

"_Weeee!"_

Everyone grinned at Moriah, as if expecting a standing ovation. "So...what did you think?" Absalom asked eagerly.

Moriah just slowly backed away into his house.

* * *

_A/N: For the record; This movie traumatized me as a child :|_

_Anyway, Sorry it's not only about Perona, MerryAnchor! It just didn't really feel right only having one person sing a multiple number song ^^"_


	5. Chapter 5 Hakuna Matata

_Wooh! I said I would update again and I have kept my promise! You may bow down to me now :|_

_Lol now with that aside, thank you __xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx __for the request!_

**Hakuna Matata [Lion King] –Shanks, Yasopp & Luffy**

The air was nice and jolly in Miss Makino's tavern. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, drinking ale, flirting with Makino (much to her embarrassment) and poking fun at each other.

Shanks laughed heartily, this village didn't seem so bad. They just docked there a day ago, he had a feeling they may be staying a while.

That was when he noticed a little raven-haired boy sitting on a chair, slouching over his seat; he couldn't be more than six years old.

"Not to point out the obvious, but I wager that kid's upset about something… or something." A _very _drunk Yasopp slurred at Shanks. Shanks shrugged off his hand and walked over to the child.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? This is a bar! You're supposed to be drinking, being merry; not slouching and being depressing!" Shanks slapped the kid's back, causing him to bolt up like lightning. He looked at Shanks with black, owlish-eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"The name's Shanks, and you?"

"Luffy."

"Well, Luffy. I couldn't help but noticed you seem a bit down, something I can help with?" Shanks asked, taking a seat next to him. Luffy shrugged and sighed, "Not really. My grandpa wants me to become a Marine…" Shanks raised a brow.

"Do you _want_ to be a Marine?" He asked. Luffy's face scrunched up into a deep scowl.

"No way! There's too many rules! All you do is take orders from some guy, who takes orders from another guy, who takes orders from the next guy! That's so boring!" Luffy exclaimed.

Shanks grinned, "Hm. Well, like I always say, 'Hakuna Matata'." Luffy gave him a puzzled look.

"Hakuna Ma-what-a?"

"Hakuna Matata!" Yasopp joined in. "It means 'no worries.'" Luffy blinked in confusion. Shanks grinned and got out of the stool with exaggerated graciousness.

"_Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase." _He sang; Yasopp tried to get up with equal graciousness but ended up slipping in his own liquor.

"_Hakuna Matata." _Yasopp sang when he got up, _"Ain't no passing craze."_

"_It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" _Shanks sang, poking Luffy in the ribs while he gazed at them in interest.

"_It's our problem free, philosophy!" _Captain and Sniper sang, hands behind each-other's backs

"_Hakuna Matata." _Shanks sighed. Luffy looked at him in wonder.

"'Hakuna Matata'?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's the crew's motto!" Yasopp explained.

"What's a 'motto'?" The boy asked innocently.

"Nothing! What's the motto with you?" Shanks joked, causing the entire crew to go into hysterics. Yasopp wiped a tear from his eye, "Trust me, Kid. This phrase will solve _all_ your problems!"

"That's right!" Shanks agreed, "Take Yasopp for example! _Why, when he was a young village boy!"_

"_When I was a young village-booooyyy!" _Yasopp sang with a flourish.

"Very nice." Shanks muttered, annoyed.

"Thanks!"

"_He found his aroma like a stern appeal. He could clear the village after every meal." _Shanks sang.

"_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned." _Yasopp sniffed, _"And it hurt, that my friends never stood downwind! And OH THE SHAME!" _He suddenly cried out.

"_He was ashamed!"_ Shanks sobbed.

"_Put a change in my name!"_

"_Oh, what's the name?"_

"_And I got downhearted!"_

"_How did you feel?"_

"_Everytime that I-"_

"Oi, Yasopp! Not in front of the kid." Shanks interrupted, covering Yasopp's mouth and earning a confused look from Luffy.

"_Hakuna Matata!"_ They both sang again. _"What a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze!"_

"_It means no worries!" _Luffy joined along with a grin, _"For the rest of your days!"_

"Yeah sing it, Kid!" Shanks praised.

"_It's our problem free, philosophy!" _The three sang; hands behind each other's backs as if they were best friends.

Minutes later, Shanks was showing Luffy around the ship.

"Welcome, to our humble home…" He said, giving a grand introduction. Luffy's mouth dropped in awe. "You live _here_?"

"We live wherever we want!" Shanks replied.

"Yup! Home is where the heart is!" Yasopp said.

"It's amazing." Luffy said.

"It's the pirate life." Shanks and Yasopp said in unison.

* * *

A year later, a giddy Luffy slid into Makino's pub singing, _"It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" _The entire bar erupted in cheers, everyone joined along.

"_It's our problem free, philosophy! "_

"_Hakuna Matata." _Yasopp sang, taking another swig of booze.

"_Hakuna Matata!" _Shanks grabbed Luffy and put him on his right shoulder, causing the boy to erupt into laughter.

When they all finished, everyone cheered Luffy on as he announced:

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

_A/N: I'm… really proud of this chapter. ._. I absolutely adore Lion King. Timone and Pumba rock!_

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6 We Are One

_Oh god SO sorry for late update! I had to study during the last half of Spring Break for this big test -_-"_

_Anyway, I needed to do my own chapter so I could get back to the ready-zone. But I promise I'll get to all of your requests soon :) I already have them written out; but for now, no more requests. I'll ask for them again in a few days :)_

**We Are One [Lion King] –Chopper & Zoro**

Zoro looked up at the clear night sky, the stars were out and the moon was full… beautiful. A true swordsman must pay attention to every detail in the horizon.

Normally, though, on days like this he'd be sleeping soundly, but just last night they had recruited a young Chopper; and Zoro just knew he'd see the reindeer boy outside, staring off into space.

The Marimo walked up to Chopper and put a hand over his shoulder, causing the boy/reindeer to flinch. "Relax, it's only me." Zoro said. Chopper looked at Zoro and gave a small smile, "Oh, h-hi Zoro-san. What are you doing this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Chopper sighed, looking up at the glittering sky, "I was just… it's so hard to believe just a few days ago I was helping Dr. Kureha mix together medicines… and today I'm suddenly a pirate." He turned to face Zoro, "It's overwhelming."

Zoro chuckled a bit and walked off, motioning the confused Chopper to follow.

"_As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we… don't understand." _The green haired man said, looking over into the ocean just as a Sea King swam away from them in a distance. _"And the only thing we know is that things don't always go… the way we planned." _The image of Luffy handing Zoro his swords in exchange for becoming a nakama came to Zoro's mind.

"_But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away." _Chopper listened intently, gazing at Zoro in wonder, _"When it seems all your dreams come undone." _Zoro looked behind him and smirked, knowing Chopper's mind was on the battle with Wapool.

"_We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride." _Zoro declared, _"We are more than we are we are one."_

The two walked in silence as Chopper thought for a while, it's true that he knew he could trust his life in the hands of the crew… but he was still just a reindeer/human. A monster. _"If there's so much I must be can I still just be me? The way I am?" _The reindeer sighed, _"Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part of some big plan?"_

Zoro gave Chopper a somewhat smile; knowing the young boy was thinking of that doctor he idolized… Just as Zoro had thought of Kuina, _"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on." _He said, Chopper's head raised a bit, hope shining in his big eyes, Zoro chuckled, _"Your journey has only begun."_

He motioned to the wall of Luffy's 'Wanted' poster. _"Tears of pain, tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy… is our pride deep inside… we are one." _

Slowly, Chopper began to understand the relationship between the crew; Family… that's what they were. They weren't just crewmates… they're nakama. As if he reads minds, Zoro smirked at Chopper, _"We are one, you and I, we are like the Earth and sky. One family under the sun…"_ As if on cue, the sun began to rise over the horizon, Chopper stared in awe at the beauty of it.

"_All the wisdom to see, all the courage that you lead, you will find when you see," _Chopper's face fixed into a grin as he sang the last line with Zoro, the motto of his new family.

"_We are one!"_

* * *

_A/N: Wooh! I finished!_

…_Feel free to throw stuff at me for not updating ^^"_


End file.
